Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Emworm
Summary: Snow accidentally runs into Charming days after breaking his heart. She tries to deny tries to fight what she feels. But, you can't fight the moonlight and you can't deny True Love.
1. Chapter 1

_Under a lovers sky._

_Gonna be with you._

_And no-ones gonna be around._

_If you think that you won't fall well just wait until._

_Till the sun goes down._

_Underneath the starlight- starlight._

_There's a magical feeling so right._

_It'll steal your heart tonight..._

Can't Fight The Moonlight

"Snow?"

"OH GODS."

It wasn't supposed to be him. It wasn't supposed to be him! He was supposed to be some random person she would knock out for a few minutes in order to borrow his cloak and the warmth of the fire. It wasn't supposed to be him. It wasn't supposed to be the man whose heart she had broken two nights previously.

It wasn't supposed to be but it was.

"Charming." Snow gasps breathlessly shocked stepping back slightly.

"Snow." He approaches slowly and tenderly. Honestly scared to death that she might do exactly what she appears to be doing now.

She is running in her beautiful bandit waistcoat and furs,

Oh that is _definitely_ his Snow White.

"Snow…. SNOW WAIT!"

He struggles to keep up with her as he sprints through the dark and dense forest. Curse these leather pants!

"SNOW."

He manages to catch up or rather corner her in a cave. The moonlight illuminating her features.

"Charming. Let me go. Please let me go." He is not even touching her and she can feel him this hold he has on her heart is too great.

He gazes into her soul. A single tear falling down his face.

"Just tell me. Please."

Oh GOD this was agony! Seeing him in pain like this when all she wanted to do was kiss it away. Kiss every tear away for the rest of her life.

"Do you truly not love me? Will you never love me as I love you?" He says desperately.

"I…" She tries to push him but, he's solid and warm. She can feel his heart beating hard underneath her delicate fingers.

"I can't!" Snow begs.

"I..." She says as he presses his forehead against her own. He doesn't touch her seeing all he needs to in her eyes.

"Oh to hell with this." Snow says exasperated capturing his lips in hers, snaking her arms around his neck, feeling his hair in between her fingers in a desperate need for him.

They gasp for a minute to force much needed air into their lungs but, that is all it is. A minute before they smile mischievously and crash their lips together simultaneously like a wave bombarding the most jagged of rocks. They grip as he turns and pushes them up against the opposite side of the cave the warmest side. Subconsciously shielding her from any potential rain or cold.

"Charming." She murmurs lost in him purposefully kissing that scar. The one she gave him. The one that is now a permanent reminder of the day. The day she gave him her heart.

"Love you."

"I love you so much Snow." He says breaking away to stroke her face and place the softest of kisses on her forehead.

Then something hits her. Fear hits her. He's just another target… If he stays with her what's to stop Regina from making him another innocent victim one of the countless others who has died in order to protect her? Or worse some pawn suffering in a prison constantly used as some sick, twisted revenge for the pain that Snow had caused. And then there was George his threat was still ringing in her ears.

"_You'll kill me?"_

"_No, I'll kill him."_

No, she can't do this.

"I can't do this." She says plainly this time succeeding in breaking away from him.

"What?" He says absolutely crestfallen.

"I'm sorry." She fails at holding back her sobs as she turns to face him. He's just standing opposite her, broken-hearted and pleading for an explanation.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I WON'T PUT YOU IN DANGER._ Goodbye James._" She screams her argument making the last words as tender and loving. Hoping against all hope that they might bring comfort.

They don't.

"Goodbye. Goodbye! You just kissed me and told me you loved me." He says frustrated walking swiftly up to her.

"I DO! I DO LOVE YOU CHARMING. THAT'S WHY I'M DOING THIS." She screams as he reaches and then envelops her rather roughly.

"Stop talking." He whispers before he joins their lips together and pours all the love he can into it. Deepening it until he hears a raspy moan escape her lips and she responds kissing back and pushing them into the centre cave wall

"Agh." Escapes from Charming but, that's quickly swallowed by her undoing his leather doublet tossing it aside and placing rapid kisses down his neck pausing to ask permission for her fingers to trace underneath his shirt feel soft skin in her hands and lift it over his head gently.

He nods so she does.

"Snow." He groans closing his eyes as she kisses the hollow of his throat and rids herself of that grotty coat.

"Charming." She sings "Open your eyes."

Well, he's just damned to hell. She's wearing nothing but, a translucent white slip that he is sure she had to reclaim from Regina.

He looks at her through lowered eyelids. "Snow White; Are you trying to seduce me?"

She laughs before kissing him fully on the lips and stroking his face with care and love.

"Trying? Charming I'm succeeding."

"Snow, we should wait…" He stops her in mid- caress.

"Charming I love you, but, there is absolutely no way on earth I am not giving myself to you tonight. You can be… as chivalrous, noble and down- right charming as you want but, it won't change tonight. There are countless reasons why we shouldn't do this but, there are thousands upon thousands more that surpass all of them."

"Our time is now."

"Do you have another hideout?" He asks inquisitively.

"I'm a bandit." She says sarcastically hands firmly on her hips eyes rolling.

"Is it far?"

"No. it's a few minutes away on foot. Why?"

"Because there's not a chance in hell I'm making love to you in a cave."

"God I love you Prince Charming."

"I love you Snow I'll always love you."

_x_

You can try to resist.

_Try to hide from my kiss but, you know._

_But, you know that you can't fight the moonlight._

_Deep in the dark._

_You'll surrender your heart._

_But, you know._

_But, you know that you can't fight the moonlight._

_No you can't fight it._

_It's gonna get to your heart. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They move swiftly, the darkness giving them some cover. Hurried and excited footsteps crunch against the forest floor and as Snow White seamlessly leads her Charming to their very own hideaway.

Although, not before slamming him into the nearest tree trunk to kiss him senseless.

"Snow."

"Charming." She says with allure kissing the scar on his chin and watching with delight as he tries to pull her in for the real thing.

"So eager."

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

She kisses his forehead softly and pulls him with her until they reach the cabin she called one of her many temporary homes.

There's already a well-lit fire by the time he locks the door behind them.

The heat makes her cheeks blush red and her skin feels soft as he cups Snow's face helping her up slowly.

"I could have done that."

"_I wanted to._" She says softly stroking his face lightly.

"There were so many things I wanted to do when I answered your letter. But, breaking your heart Charming, that was never one of them."

He knows she would never intentionally hurt him but, it is still a relief to hear her affirm that belief.

"I love you…" She starts but, he stops her. From saying it. From saying his dead brother's name with the affection he knew was meant for him. She deserved the truth even if it meant the beautifully carved wooden bed with its regal sheets and reclaimed pillows remained unused forever. Even if it meant he was to be banished from her life forever. Snow White deserved the truth.

"David."

"What?" Snow half-laughs in amazement.

"Charming who's David?"

"I am."

She is shocked, adding things that did not seem right on the day they met together in her mind. He was more than willing to help what most royalty would consider as riff-raff; he didn't look that comfortable with a sword and crucially:

"_I have a name. It's James."_

He seemed heavy-hearted

She should be hurt. She should shout or scream that she hate s him and bemoan him lying to her. That is what he expected after he finishes the whole story.

"Please say something."

Moving closer to him she says all she needs to in the most assured of kisses.

He is dumbstruck but, nevertheless sighs into it.

"Snow."

"I wanted to do that instead on the bridge when I came back for you. When you told me a name and I called you Charming instead because I liked it better. I knew. I knew I loved you David." She says joyfully exasperated cupping his face with delight.

"I don't care where you came from or how you got here. The point is that we are here. WE ARE TOGETHER. And that is all that matters to me. That and her safety."

"Who's safety my darling?"

She gives him an obvious look.

"Your mother's." Snow says without a trace of doubt or hesitation.

"There's a cabin I know of we can keep her and whoever she wishes to bring with her there and don't worry about the animals or anyone in the surrounding area I know of a Blue Fairy who does her best to ensure people's welfare at least while I'm…" He cuts her off with the deepest kiss to which she responds by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and deepening it drawing a light moan from him.

"I love you Snow."

"And I you. _David._" She whispers his name as she draws him up and slowly takes off her slip. He is like a child at Nicklemas she realises afraid to touch her in-case she fades away.

"Snow. If you're not ready…"

"I want to be touched by the man I love and touch him in return."

That's all he needs to scoop her up against him and smother her with his kiss before lowering her carefully onto the bed.

They are slow and tender. Her gently removing everything that would prevent the feel of his soft skin on hers tossing it all onto the floor.

He starts by trailing heated kisses down the length of her which makes her gasp at the familiarity of his lips but, delight at where they were going. He was kissing her breasts and it felt. It felt. Wonderful.

"David." She says through lowered eyelids sweetly commanding.

"Come here."

He does in an instant staring at her adoringly as she pulls him down and flips him over against the pillows.

"Have you ever?" She asks flushed embarrassed by her undeniable curiosity.

"No." He swears. "It was always you. I knew after we met that I could never be happy with anyone else but, you."

She watches his eyes close as she starts to trail her mouth downwards and feel the one thing that he was struggling to control. His arousal. Cautious but, loving in her fingers stroke causing him pleasure and pain in equal measure. She can feel him building just as she is. (Thank goodness for gossiping maids).

"Snow." David groans weakly reaching out for her and getting her lips on his.

"Mmm. Charming." She says with wonder as his eyes open.

He kisses her and then as their mouths fight for control delicately places a finger inside of his beloved. (His brother had a friend called Aramis who taught him the basics of lovemaking and assured that this was the best way to give pleasure while preparing the virtuous maiden for what came next).

"OH. Charming." Snow feels him lightly let his finger weave in and out.

"Darling. Is this alright?"

To prove it is she smiles and starts to grind against him steadily.

"Snow…" David warns.

"I want you Charming. I need to love you like this. Just as you need and want to love me."

"The future isn't written. It's all fleeting and over far too quickly. I cannot live my life being afraid to commit. I am committing to you to a marriage, a family taking the kingdom back. I want this."

He wasn't sure he could love her any-more than he did already and yet, what he felt for her at this moment surpassed everything.

"Then you shall have it."

Giving her one last triumphant kiss he stroked her face and then changed their relationship forever more.

"How do you feel?" David asked kissing her shoulder as she rested against him minutes later.

"Hmm. Happy."

"But, are you? Sore?" He asked rather awkwardly.

Snow makes him turn to her.

"A little."

"I'm sorry." He rubs his nose against hers. "Well, MA! I'm not…" She giggles stroking his face.

"Snow…."

"Don't."

She kisses him softly again tugging at his bottom lip until he tugs at her own.

"Don't apologise Charming. We wanted this. The pain was irritating, the pleasure on the other hand?" She smirks into him.

He shifts himself slightly.

"Excuse me a moment darling." He beams and breaks away from her putting on his clothes and finding what he needs in the pocket of his leather trousers. The pouch. The ring.

"Not that I'm complaining about the view Charming, but, what are you doing?" She said as he straightens himself up now fully dressed. He takes the pouch out and watches her face react in shocked recognition.

He takes the glistening ring out walks to her side of the bed and kneels on a single bended knee.

"That's… Abigail's." She says sobbing.

"No, she has her own ring the one her True Love gave to her after I saved him."

"This is yours, my heart, my life it's always been yours from the moment I looked into your eyes as you lay on the forest floor."

"That's _MY _ring."

"And now. I never want it off your finger."

"Will you marry me?" He says with such conviction it makes her heart melt. Wordlessly she extends her hand allowing him to loop it on her finger.

For a second she admires it in the firelight before…

"What do you think?"

He laughs and crashes himself against her kissing her rapidly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Charming."

But, then she ponders causing him to worry as he holds her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"If we're getting married…"

"Yes?"

"We need to get that castle back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  


Four Weeks Later  


Battle lines are drawn. However, they are not between a queen and her step-daughter not yet, no between the latter and her devoted fiancée.

"I'm not doing this." He states firmly.

"Charming,"

"No! I won't fight you." He states pulling her close. They are in the heart of the forest at the break of dawn; it's beautiful, quiet and unfortunately for David, the perfect place for sword practice.

She smiles but, doesn't drop her blade merely using her gloved left hand to stroke his face tenderly.

"I love you." She says mournfully tears forming in her eyes. "And it's because I love you that Regina will go after you first."

"I won't let her get your heart." The sword is skilfully teased from her fingers and drops to the forest floor with a heavy clash and a momentary rustle of autumn leaves.

Snow pulls away slightly in frustration. He does not understand. He needs to understand.

"Snow,"

He reaches for her feeling the loss of contact instantly.

"You are my heart, you're my life! If you died, I would not be able to move on!" Snow says almost violently the colour draining from her face at the gut-wrenching thought of him lying motionless on the ground, Regina's cackling cries haunting her every moment.

"I would gladly lay down my life for you." He says without any doubt or hesitation.

"I know."

"Snow what's wrong?"

"I can't lose you. Not now."

"Snow what are you saying?"

She closes the distance between them and takes his hands placing them on her abdomen taking a deep breath at the enormity of it, the life inside of her, growing and changing every-day. Her baby. _Their baby._

She looks deep into his eyes, eyes that are already torn between bemusement, wonder and then down-right euphoric bliss. He doesn't need confirmation but, she says it anyway.

"I'm pregnant." She breathes caught between a cry of joy and complete and utter sobbing.

"We are having a child; in the midst of war and suffering I cannot imagine a worse world to bring her into…."

"Snow… that's wonderful." He chuckles beautifully crashing his lips against hers happily she responds by wrapping her arms around his warm neck and murmuring as he deepens it. He lifts her up so that her left foot cannot help but, flutter slightly before touching the ground as they do.

"So you're happy?" Snow says excitedly as they reluctantly gasp for air.

He strokes her face and kisses her rapidly peppering hot teasing kisses on her lips.

"I am thrilled. We have an army, we have our friends, the fairies we are going to win this war my darling and we'll do it… as a family."

"So sword practice…"

"Is back on. Theoretically."

"Theoretically? Charming are you afraid you'll be bested by a pregnant woman?" Snow said seriously.

"No, but…"

"I promise you, I won't put our child in danger but, I won't sit back and do nothing either."

"My beautiful, fearless Snow. Do you know how much I love you?"

"I'm getting an idea."

Then suddenly unprovoked she feels him bending down unfastening her white leather waistcoat so that he can…

"Oh." She gasps at the lightest kiss he has ever given her. A tender caress pressed to her womb.

"Hello little one. I'm your Papa. And I love you and your Mama more than anything."

"We love you too." She says as he comes up to take her arm and lead her back to camp. Our Prince Charming." She sighs into the crook of his neck.

"Always."

**I'm on a bit of an updating roll. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review. xxx**

**Hi Guest,**

**Thank you! Just practising! Xxx :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Snow, you need to rest."

"No, I need you." She exclaimed, rather thickly. They had been celebrating these last few days since both Regina and George had been killed by Snow and himself respectively, which had made his wife understandably jubilant, the hormones racing around her body accelerating her desires.

"And as much as I would love to my darling…" He pressed a kiss to her temple as she sighed warmly against his chest. "You have to admit when you're tired."

"I knew I married you for a reason." Snow grinned as he gently scooped her taking care not to drop her as he pulled back the sheet with his free hand as Snow steadied herself, before returning to task and lowering her down whispering devotion and pressing kisses to her lips.

"Mmm… Charming,"

"Yes?"

"I- love- Wha." Snow said suddenly surprised, at the little flutter in her stomach.

"Sweetheart?"

Pulling his hand gently on her tiny, but, growing bump she waited until…

"Did she just?"

"Yes!" Snow sobbed happily. "Emma kicked for us."

"I can't wait to meet you little one." Charming said as he tucked his wife in and kissed her womb sweetly before taking off his boots, pants and shirt and tossing them aside.

After all, if his loves needed sleep then, so did he.

…

"Better?" Charming asked when her eyes softly opened the next morning.

"I was in your arms, what do you think?" She quipped before moving to kiss him soundly.

"You'll never just say yes will you?" He queried pulling her gently against his body kissing her rapidly in response to her humour.

"No." Snow giggled out as she twisted herself and pushed him flat on his back against the pillows as he tried to pull her back

"Would you have me any other way?"

"I can think of several ways…" He started jokingly but, that only earned him a light punch in the chest which led to her skimming fingers slowly across it and kissing apologetically.

"No," Charming said seriously. "I'd never have you any other way, because, you are everything and if you changed your hair or your appearance I wouldn't care because your heart would be the same."

"Mmm." She hummed as she bent her head to kiss him. The intensity burning through them like adrenaline coursing through their veins.

"So would yours." Snow stated as she pulled away stroking the skin that hid what had long been hers. "Sometimes, I doubt that Snow." He sighed.

"My brother was cruel and selfish by all accounts. What if I am like that to you or to our child?"

She gasped out in shock of it. "Don't you ever think that of yourself!" "You are kind and brave and the most loyal man I have and will ever know." She lifted his face up to meet her own. "I love you David and your heart."

"And the baby loves you too." She said confidently before kissing him hard and then going off in search of breakfast leaving David to smile as his doubts of impending fatherhood had now been delicately squashed.

"What was I even worrying about?" He chuckled.

**Sorry it's short. I need to get back into the writing groove so expect scattered updates across all my stories. I like to think this is a mini-scene the ones we look out for on the DVD's because, they're gold!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One Year Later

Bedtime, it was usually a joint effort but, this time David decided he and his little girl would go on a solo adventure into the waters of… a bath.

"Charming are you sure you're alright in there?"

"We're fine Snow." He shouted through well aware she was behind the door of the washroom. "Aren't we princess?" He tickled his giggling infant and washed her body with care and love as she splashed and kicked.

He was soaking and laughing away by the time he scooped her up and wrapped her up in a towel and drained the water.

"Now, let's us go see Mommy."

By the time he had opened the door his wife's hand was already on her heart as she laughed and embraced them.

"Are you sure Emma was the one who had the bath and not you?"

He just shrugged as she took and swayed the well wrapped babe in her arms.

"Darling you're drenched."

"I know." He said placing a kiss on her lips as they walked towards the nursery to put their precious baby to bed.

An hour later their child is safely asleep in her crib wrapped in a warm knitted blanket that bared her name while her parents lean over and sigh contentedly.

"I am so glad you came after me." Snow says leaning back into his chest as he moves to put his arms around her. "You and our baby it's all I've ever wanted."

"I knew you loved me, I could feel it in my heart." David said sweetly as they moved to their bed.

"I did, I do and I always will." Snow said turning to press a hand to his heart, the look of devotion in both their eyes unwavering and eternal.

Time seems to slow down as he pulls the covers back and lowers her into them taking care to tuck her in before padding lightly to his side. She's wearing his favourite lace slip by the time he's finished taking off her clothes letting them fall to the floor. They don't make love not with the risk of waking their baby no, that will be tomorrow when Aunty Red comes to the rescue. No, for now they just enjoy holding and kissing each other with whispered sweet nothings and a love that was never in doubt.

"I love you." They say together.

"For all eternity."

**Thank you so much for all the love. I hope you enjoyed the Happy Ending. This is the final chapter of this particular story. :) **


End file.
